


Equilibrium

by MortViolette



Category: Horror - Fandom, Lovecraft - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortViolette/pseuds/MortViolette
Summary: Follow Ophelia Moon as her journey threw ancient lore and immortality lead her to some of the most well known cosmic and cryptic entities on earth. But are they as evil as society believes? (Lovecraftian monsters gay romancing an immortal nerd lol)
Kudos: 2





	Equilibrium

Near the beginning of time, when the earth was new. The realm of Pangea emerged. The entities that dwelled in this ancient continent were beyond human recollection. Their mere existence transcending our full understanding. 

What follows is the accounts of Aelfric, an Anglo Saxon who while being unremarkable on exploits appears to have uncovered deep mysteries of the world, the likes of which have never been prominently discussed or recorded in history sense. It was found in a Norwegian church, the location of which I was begged not to disclose by its leaders. A long sense buried secret, believed to be cursed and demonic in origin. His runes were carved into 4 large tablets of wood, brittle but somehow preserved in ways I don’t fully understand. After months of copying and translating I’ve managed to consolidate the transcript into a select number of highlighted information. The majority of his carvings consisting of what most would delicately refer to as the ravings of a lost mind. 

“Beware thee who look upon these runes, thine heart and soul have been bewitched by fowl villainy and trickery. Forgive thee for thou are at the mercy of darkness, thine dearest friends do not quest for me. Abandon all hope, take thine runes and stow then far into nothingness. Therefore thou shall learn of the realm mankind has forgotten, thou shall then hide this knowledge until the sun dies, thine children shall bind thy secrets in tombs that never open.” 

“‘Twas nightfall when thy eyes saw the damned beast. A vile smell of piss and mud carrying on the air as thou was walking threw wilderness. Then it gave chase, large antlers hanging after thy self. It was mere moments before thou was perused to a cave, it’s monstrous howl shaking the forest as thou ran. Inside were carvings unlike any people’s thou had seen. Thy told of Pangea, realm before thou. Great old ones whom dwelled in power before Woden. Visage of these beings plagues thine dreams. Indescribable horrors painted along the walls. Amidst the cave thy found a strange crafting of leather. Runes that we’re beyond comprehension coated inside thine strange discovery. Then whilst in a haze thou quickly felt wickedness pass threw thine soul. Vivid depictions, a voice spoke thusly. “

“Pangea, lost nation. Forever severed, fractured from space. Old ones, long forgotten. Mortal chosen, perfect connection. Cosmic equilibrium, convergence imminent” 

The remainder of Aelfric’s runes are barely legible and no other information is known about him. However one specific section intrigues me. The mention of a leather transcript. Such a thing is unheard of in this time period and it’s vague prophecy is increasingly unsettling. This book is the only other known writing of Pangea. My father believes it could be the oldest documented information ever recorded. 

Document written by Ophelia Moon 

We’ve found it! It took 3 years but my father and I have recovered what we believe to be the tome mentioned in Aelfric’s runes. We uncovered it in Moscow, a supposed cult had been attempting some form of ritual with it. We managed to sneak it away from them and now posses the manuscript! Father and I will read it together soon. I wish you could see it mother. 

Best wishes, Ophelia 

It’s with great sadness that I write to you mother. The night after I sent my previous letter, father attempted to read the tome. I awoke to the echos of his screams, finding him lost in a trance. I forced the book shut and he collapsed. He had no pulse, his eyes open wide. A look of fear on his face. We’ve made arrangements to send his body back to London, I’m sure you’ll want to see him one last time. A part of me wishes to return with him, but I know I cannot. This book is dangerous, more so than Aelfric or father understood. I still seek knowledge, however now it is the knowledge I require to seal this darkness away as Aelfric once did. Only then can I face you again. With a regretful heart and love. 

Ophelia

I write this hastily, knowing my time is limited. After months of searching I found no further answers to my questions. After a fit of drinking, I dared to enter father’s study. Which I had sealed sense we last spoke. I felt an energy from the book, a sin calling me to its presence. I dared to open it and what transpired next remains baffling to me. I saw visions similar to what Aelfric described, Pangea the old ones. However I also saw a temple, at its center was ancient energy, connecting the great old ones and holding Pangea in place. A human dared to enter this hallowed ground and came upon a box. Dreaming of riches and power the fool opened it and suddenly the temple began to spilt. The eldest of the old ones approach the man, speaking amongst themselves before looking upon him. He heard voices in his head, telling him of his crime. They cursed him, told him his bloodline would be forced to fix his mistake, a mortal of his descendants would be chosen by the Nechronomicon to be become eternal and unite the severed connections between the old ones. I’ve not felt well sense this occurred, my skin is crawling, my blood warm, my eyes jumpy. No manner of drinking or medicine has proved affective. I fear my end is nearing and if that be true. I’ll be sure to tell father you miss him. 

Farewell, Ophelia 

Dear mother, I write to inform you of my safety. After the local doctor spent days treating me, miraculously my symptoms have faded. Perhaps whatever evil the book put upon me has faded. I’ve chained the doors to the study shut and thrown the key into the river. I’ve declared myself a guardian of this demonic transcript. While I long for your company I dare not risk your livelihood. Therefore me and the book shall remain here in Moscow, in the apartment. 

With love, Ophelia  
J


End file.
